darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights/RFA/archive/Supergeeky1
(+14)/-1/0) Support #What can I say about Geeky that has not been said before? Probably nothing, in fact if I were to repeat 10% of whats been said, Darthipedia would be subject to a full cavity search by the FCC. Apart from requirement #7 which is still open for debate on the matter, Geeky meets all requirements. He's previously been one of our first admins and currently is second in contributions. Geeky is our resident image making thingy dude and served as one of our most active admins, Vandalism never got any chance with Geeky present and I feel Darthipedia would run smoother if Geeky had admin tools. He has promoted articles to featured and good status and if this were a pissing contest he would come in second.......but still way ahead of anyone that isn't me ;) .Geeky truly is a Darthipedia veteran that knows every inch and fiber of this wiki, while mistakes may have been made in the past I currently see no reason not to support this nomination. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Geeky is rude, uncouth, impolite, evil, dirty minded, sex obsessed, lazy, ignorant, foolish, and a complete dick. For those very strong reasons, I'm supporting! I wish you all the best, El Geeko. :) --Darth tom (talk) #His return was imminent. I had no doubts he'd get back his adminship somewhere down the road. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 19:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Geeky has almost always been great contributor to this wiki. And like Madclaw said, although we've had our differences in the past, Geeky is a true Darthipedia veteran that helped build this wiki and shape it into the Dark World it is now. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #The Cabal approves of this. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Darth Oblivion 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #ADMIN. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 21:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Go Geeky! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 01:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 15:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC) #Bring back the master!--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 17:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) #Super Geek for Prez! Again! -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 12:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #He's a twisted, perverted fuck, but he's our twisted perverted fuck. IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 19:18, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #We need a geek once in a while. иιƒкч? 03:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 00:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose #He's too Geeky to be an admin! NaruHina Talk 19:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Neutral Optional candidate Q&A #Why do you want to become an administrator? #*I have big plans for this wiki. #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #*To provide any type of help users may need, and to settle problems that may harm the site as a whole. Also, to provide maps to kids in South Africa and the Iraq so they can locate America so we can build up the future. #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #*Technical. I like to think of the administrators as the Chris Pirillo's of the Internet. While Chris Pirillo isn't recognized as the leader of the Internet, he's often regarded as somewhat of an expert on the subject. Administrators, like Pirillo, should not be regarded as leaders. Rather, they should seen as normal users who are well experienced in the subject of editing, given a special set of tools. #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #*Simply put, I don't feel they should use it, unless absolutely necessary. Other than giving warnings to those who have misbehaved, admins should treat other users with an equal amount of authority. I feel it's absolutely essential that users begin realizing that they are no less than the admins for this wiki, and every other wiki, to survive. #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #*Unfortunately, yes I have. I've made many of decisions as an administrator to this in the past that I wish I could take back. Particularly, I've gotten into mindless debates with most of the admins that resulted in my "forced" resignation, and eventually, my block. However, having time off from Darthipedia, I began to realize my errors and managed to correct them before returning. It is in my opinion that I'm beyond whatever "stage" I was in at the time I've begun working in a much more civil manner. Now that I have more experience, I believe that these past problems will not any problems in the future. #Of your articles or contributions to Darthipedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #*There are several which I'm pleased with, but really, of my FA's/AoE's, I could never have written them without the help of other users such as Madclaw. It's one of the great things about wikis. Users collaborating together to reach one ultimate goal, that being a full, complete article. But with wikis, you're never going to have a complete article. That being said, as much as I do enjoy occasionally reading over my past contributions, I fully welcome the addition of more material. #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #*Deletions. I could have a field day with this site. #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as AoE, FS, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? #*Very. FS's and AoE's are what continue to keep this site running. I also feel users should receive credit where credit is due if they have written something particularly funny. #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #*Wikia, if I remember correctly, has an old policy of ignoring all policies. If you feel a certain policy is holding you back from achieving something beneficial, then you should just ignore it. Now, I'm certainly not condoning users going around ignoring every rule on the site, but I believe user discretion plays an important part of wiki-life, and in the case of administrators, it plays an especially important role. #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #*In my opinion, check the contribs first. I don't think it's a good idea to give vandals a warm welcome. In the case of IP's, it's certainly fine to welcome them, but it's not something I generally do, unless their edits have been of a high quality. This is to, of course, let them know that it's recommended to create an account, and not to give them any type of special treatment. #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #*The first thing I'd do is to simply ask why the article was undeleted, letting them know my reasoning. If they still feel the same way afterward, then I'd probably more than happy to let it be. As for me undeleting an article, I would ask the administrator in question beforehand and hear-out their opinions on the matter. Admin autonomy is my friend. #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #*I wouldn't give the vandal any special treatment. Vandalizing my userpage is no worse than vandalizing a random user's profile. Depending on the type of vandalism, i.e., blanking or replacement, and the level of vandalism, say, replacing everything on the page with "THIS USER SUCKS MADCLAW'S BIG DONKEY DICK", I might either warn the user first or block immediately. #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an ''established user? #*Give them no type of special treatment. In this world, you're either good or evil, and there is no in-between. If the user in question did something wrong, then they should receive the same "punishment" as any random IP. #If you could change any one thing about Darthipedia, what would it be? #*I'd change some of the effects I've had on the site. I feel I've influenced this site in a negative way in the past, and instead of parodying Star Wars in general, the site's become too centered around Star Wars fandom, notably Wookieepedia. Now most of our content is made up of mocking Wook administrators we've deemed worthy of our scorning. I'd like to get Darth back on track of spoofing the characters, locations, etc. of the Star Wars series. #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #*I believe it's okay as it is. As I mentioned earlier, a lot of it is left to admin discretion and therefor the blocking policy is often used as more of a guideline than anything else. #Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Darthipedia IRC chat? #*I've visited the IRC almost every day since August 5th, 2007. Yes, that's before the site was even created. I've been visiting since Gonk prematurely created it. Since before I was even an administrator. Before Acky, and Jed and Pinky were admins. Yes, even when Graestan frequented the channel. #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Wars communities (Wookieepedia, SWFanon) trying to change policies here? #*I'm fine with it. I'm definitely open to improving this site in anyway possible. If someone like Culator came on here one day and decided to create a new policy that would be beneficial to the site, then I would have no problem with it whatsoever. #Who is the most awesome Sith of all time? (Note: The only correct answer is Steve Perry.) #*Nobody fucks with Perry. #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #*Consensus. Without consensus, there would be no policy. Therefor consensus is my homeboy. #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? #*This very site. And seven other wikis. And my own personal website. Comments Nomination accepted via telepathy. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *Further reasons to support Geeky are because he's lude, vile, repulsive, annoying, arrogant, immature, mature, crazy, lacking in sanity, a Class A drug, illegal in thirty seven different states, under the death warrant in twelve different countries, fat, useless, dumb, homeless, mentally deficient, a troll, a madman, a suspected salesman of Bohemian baby meat, an insomniac, and countless other things. Therefore, for these admirable qualities, I urge you to support the Geek. --Darth tom (talk) ::Geeky also believes masturbation is a mortal sin against God and that he will burn in hell for it. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *You forgot to mention his most endearing quality, is amazing ability to make just about anything seem perverted. That is something my minor pervert mind needs to learn! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) **I decided to sweeten the deal. Users who vote for me will be given a special plaque made by myself. I want bribery to be my last act as a non-admin. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC)